duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1970 Rankin/Bass film, "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town". It appeared on YouTube on December 2, 2017. Cast: *Baby Kris Kringle - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Young Kris Kringle - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Adult Kris Kringle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jessica - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *S.D. Kluger - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Topper - Fievel (An American Tail) *Winter Warlock - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - King of the Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Grimsby - Lackey (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Tanta Kringle - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Kringle Bros. - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers), Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami), Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - King of the Cats' Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Children - Various Kittens *Townsmen - Various Male Cats *Townswomen - Various Female Cats *The Doctor - O. G. Readmore (ABC Weekend Specials) *Nervous Homeowner - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat; 1971) *Dasher - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dancer - Diego (Ice Age) *Prancer - Samson (The Wild) *Vixen - Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Comet - Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *Cupid - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Donner - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Blitzen - Bollo (The Bollo Caper) *Rudolph - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Ebeneezer Scrooge-like-man - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Department Store Worker - Ivada (All Dogs Go to Heaven; TV Series: Charlie's Cat-As-Trophe) *CEO Businessman - Rufus (The Rescuers) Scenes: # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 1 - Newsreel / Introduction # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 2 - Baby Oliver # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 3 - Making Toys / "The First Toymakers to the King" # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 4 - O'Malley Starts His Journey # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 5 - O'Malley Comes to Town / “No More Toymakers to the King” # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 6 - Meet Duchess / "Be Prepared to Pay" # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 7 - O'Malley in Trouble # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 8 - Nick Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 9 - The Magic Snowball/O'Malley Delivers More Toys # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today” # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 12 - Duchess' Escape Plan/O'Malley Grows Whiskers # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 13 - O'Malley Changes His Name/O'Malley & Duchess' “Wedding Song” # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 14 - New Home/Tom Makes a Resolution # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 15 - Finale # O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * House of Mouse (2001) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Zootopia (2016) Trivia: * Both The Aristocats, and Santa Claus in Comin' to Town were released in 1970. * This is the first Christmas spoof of Duchess Productions. * This is the 4th movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. Cast Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in House of Mouse.jpg Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg Cooler (TV Series).jpg Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions